Can't Trick Us So Easily
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Alastair tries to infiltrate the Mansion, but will he succeed? Done as a request for cecebeec. :)


**cecebeec, who owns Alastair, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Vamps and Aleu belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Megan, Taco, and Tina.**

* * *

 **Can't Trick Us So Easily**

Rachel was trying to open the door to the house but she was having a hard time with all the bags on her arms. She was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened and she saw someone she hadn't seen before.

"Who are you?" She asked, wary that a stranger was in her house.

"Alastair, at your service," he said. "Forgive me. I was visiting Snare-Oh and Blitzwolfer, two good friends of mine."

Rachel was a bit surprised. "Oh," she said.

"Let me give you a hand," he said, taking some of the bags for her.

"Oh, thank you," she said. "You're quite a gentleman."

As she went inside, she didn't see him smile sinisterly.

Alastair kept up the lie about seeing his friends and he was confident that he could complete his little side mission. He would drain the energies of the Vladats' fiancées and use them as hostages. For now, he put on his charm and good manners, knowing those would impress Rachel and her family.

Rachel was making lunch when Taco came up to her and pawed her leg urgently. She looked down at the little Chihuahua. "Hey, Taco, you hungry?" She asked him, kneeling down and petting him.

Taco looked around and then looked up at her. "Something's wrong," he said to her.

"What is it?" She asked him in a low voice.

"That new guy," said Taco with a soft bark. "Something is off about him, especially with Snare-Oh and Blitzwolfer away on a mission."

Rachel nodded. "I thought that was odd too, but I was going to call them in a bit and tell them they had a visitor here," she said.

"Don't," Taco said. "This new guy will know you're suspicious."

She nodded, seeing the little dog was confirming her earlier suspicions. "Okay," she said. "Keep me posted."

Taco nodded and then looked over at his food dish, which was empty. Chuckling, Rachel fed him, but she was worried Taco was right about Alastair. Something just seemed off and she was putting up a front so that he wouldn't be tipped off that she knew he was lying.

* * *

As it became later in the afternoon, Rachel began to notice how Alastair turned up the charm with the girls, especially Aleu and Sasha. Megan, who was watching, looked completely grossed out and went to find her aunt. "I don't like him, Aunt Rachel," she said. "He seems so…fake."

"He does," Rachel said in agreement.

"He makes me think about how Albedo tried to pose as Uncle Ben that one time," said the seven-year-old girl.

That sentence set off alarm bells in Rachel's head. "You know what, Megan? I've been getting that same feeling," she said. "Even Taco told me Alastair was acting very suspicious."

Megan knew her aunt could talk to animals and she instantly agreed that Taco was right. "And he's getting really close to Mommy and Aunt Aleu," she said.

"I wonder why?" Rachel said as she and Megan headed for the living room to see what was going on.

Alastair was certain he had Sasha and Aleu mesmerized. "Ladies, would you join me in a dance?" He asked.

"A dance?" Aleu asked, smiling hugely before giggling a bit. "You are so funny."

"He is, isn't he?" Sasha said.

Alastair just barely managed to hold in his outburst and smiled sweetly. "I would be honored to have such beautiful ladies dancing with me," he said.

The girls looked at each other with knowing smiles, especially when they saw Megan give them a wave and indicated to the ceiling. Glancing up quickly, Sasha and Aleu saw Whampire, Vamps, and Vampiro hanging from the ceiling and watching closely.

Sasha then stood up. "Well, if you really want us to dance with you, then you have to dance with both of us at the same time," she said.

"Yeah," said Aleu. "We do it all the time with our friends."

Alastair was a bit surprised, but then smiled. "Then let's dance, beautiful ladies," he said.

Rachel glanced up at the Vladats and then picked up Megan, who grinned hugely. "He doesn't know he's in for it, does he?" She whispered to her aunt.

"Nope," Rachel whispered back.

Sasha and Aleu began dancing with Alastair, but to his surprise, they didn't dance to the same rhythm he was. They danced all over, free style, staying just out of his reach and he was getting frustrated. He needed to at least be holding the girl's hands or touching their shoulders to drain their energy, but they weren't making it easy for him.

Suddenly, he saw his chance and went to catch both Sasha and Aleu when they spun towards him. But just as he was about to catch him, the girls each placed one hand the shoulder nearest them and a sharp electric shock went through him before he felt his energy being drained. "What?" He asked in surprise as he saw both girls smiling at him.

"Sorry, Alastair, but you can't trick us that easily," said Sasha. "We can spot a phony from a mile away."

"You were so obvious that it was funny," said Aleu.

Alastair was shocked, especially when he saw the devices in the girls' hands, devices he recognized. "But, how?" He asked.

"A Plumber gave us these and told us to be on the lookout for a charming boy who's charm was only skin deep," said Sasha.

"Boy, was she ever right," said Aleu.

Rachel then came in with Megan in her arms. "Guess Megan, Taco, and I weren't the only ones that saw right through you," she said with a smile before glancing up. "Whampire, Vamps, Vampiro. Would the three of you please do us a big favor and give this phony the boot?"

"Our pleasure, my dear," Vampiro said as he and his sons picked up Alastair and literally threw him out the door while Jetray and Astrodactyl caught the creep and flew fast, disorienting Alastair before dropping him off at the next few towns over.

Back at the Mansion, Whampire hugged Sasha and Vamps hugged Aleu. "Are you both okay?" Whampire asked.

The girls nodded. "Yes," said Aleu.

Vamps took the energy-draining device from her. "By the way, where did you two get these?" He asked them.

Sasha gestured behind them. "From her," she said.

Vampiro had just come in and saw Sasha gesture towards the other end of the living room and looked to see what she was gesturing too.

The three Vladats then gasped in shock. A female Vladat in Plumber armor stood there, smiling. Her long, gold-colored hair was in a long braid and her green eyes held a warm look. "Good job, girls," she said to Sasha and Aleu with a smile.

"Thanks," said Aleu. "And thanks for warning us about him."

The new Vladat smiled before seeing Vampiro walk up to her and her eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not the only Vladat?" She asked in shock before smiling. "There's more of us?"

Vampiro stood in front of her. "Tina?" He asked.

She looked at him in confusion and was about to ask how he knew who she was when she suddenly recognized his deep voice. Only one Vladat she knew had a deep voice like that. "Vampiro?" She asked and then looked to see two other Vladats. "Whampire? Vamps?"

The two looked at her in shock. "Is…Is this for real?" Whampire asked, looking hopeful.

"Mother?" Vamps asked hopefully.

After a moment, the three Vladats surrounded the female Vladat, hugging her with tears in their eyes. "Mother," Whampire said, joyful tears in his eyes.

She hugged them happily before looking at Vampiro. "My love," she said softly.

The elder Vladat pulled her into a hug and a deep kiss. "Tina, my beautiful lady," he said softly before gently pulling back. "But…how are you here?"

Tina smiled. "I was tracking Alastair after he came to Earth and when I saw he was headed for here, I decided to do a little spy work and saw that creep get too close to these girls. So I gave them the energy drainers so they could help me bring Alastair down," she said. "My teammates are trying to follow him now to find his hideout and take him to jail."

Sasha and Aleu were a bit worried they had messed up Tina's plan, but she said they helped more than they realized. "With his energy drained, he'll have a hard time fighting my team," she said.

She looked at Vampiro. "But I never would have thought my husband and sons were here on Earth," she said with a smile. "I've been actually looking for a reason to retire and I think I found it."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, my love," Vampiro said teasingly.

Megan looked at Whampire. "Daddy? Does this mean I have a new grandma?" She asked.

Tina looked at the little girl and then at her youngest son. "Whampire? You found a mate already?" She asked.

"Yes, Mother, but we haven't wed officially yet," said Whampire. "But you've already met your daughter-in-laws."

Realization hit her and Tina smiled. "Well, this day is just full of surprises," she said. "Except for one thing."

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"My family isn't so easily fooled by villains," said Tina with a smile.

They all agreed.

Meanwhile, Alastair had managed to lose his pursuers and was furious. "Well, we still have the girl," he said. "That's good for now."

* * *

 **Well, looks like Alastair learned the hard way that the Grant Mansion occupants can't be fooled so easily. Also, yes! Whampire and Vamps' mother has come to the Mansion. Pretty neat, huh?**

 **Also, if you want to know what Megan meant by the Albedo incident, that story is called "Phonies Are Not Welcome Here."**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
